Pink
by zammcsz
Summary: The world of Remnant has finally began to win against the Grimm. We thought humanity was save, until the unexpected visit of new species arrive. Ruby Rose had falling victim to one awful attack and became obsessed with discovering the truth behind this mysterious creatures and its relics. (Extra Info: 3rd Genre - Horror, Setting - Medieval Fantasy)
1. Prologue

**Prologue 1 **

The streets of Vale are cover in snow as the winds blew harshly, making the young woman shiver. She tightens the black fur coat around her body, pull her hood up to her face and fasten her weapon on her back. The scythe on her back would clang while she walks. At the distance she saw the light of the castle shine through the windows. Her heart race knowing she was back home. Grateful to finally be out of this unbearable weather. Her boots sink in the pearly white snow. The night was falling fast as they ray of sun painted the sky tim orange. The red head girl was lost in thought when she was stop by the military guards. They stand by the front gates, keeping track of guest. They have heavy cream wool clothes with bolt action rifles. The young woman shows her paperwork, along with her identification. The guard eyes when wide as the name escape his frosty breath, Ruby Rose. He bows and apologize, letting the young woman pass with no hitch. Ruby hide her slight embarrassment with a blank face but she never got accustomed to the way people treated her nowadays. Ruby had no problem with the way they treated her because she had great respect for the military. Men and women who serve the country with no aura. While the Huntresses fought the dead, and if there was one thing in this world Rose loathe the most, it would be the dead but most people call it, Grimm. They are many stories and theorist of Grimm. The most common fairy tales told by parents to scare children in to behaving was the old tale of the creator. It's believed that a god or gods created Grimm. Is believe that Grimm once serve our creator. Now abandon, alone and aimless they seek revenge on god's own image, or so the tale goes. Not sure If she believes in such stories but they're interesting. Ruby enter the castle with common folks running about. Carrying food or tended the many guest. Some would pick up portable stairs and light up the torches on the walls or chandelier. Word quickly spread of the Reaper's return. The commoners would murmur pass the huntress shadow. With such a large crowd, it would be a matter of time until people bump into each other. An older woman bump into Rose and tip the tray with alcohol. The woman froze looking directly at Rose's eyes. Her gaze drops and she crouch while apologizing. She knew that the working class were treated poorly by huntsman or huntresses. It was a sad sight Ruby though. This was someone mother, sister, daughter. Ruby lift her hood and reveal her soft face. With a smile Rose dismisses the young maid who quickly thanks the huntress as she speeds walk out of sight. She hated being fear by the common folks. She hated the name people have place on her. The grotesque name of The Reaper. Ruby was stop once again by a burly man with blond hair and a heavy set of armor. "Hey Cardin" Said Ruby. The man welcomes her with a smile, a rare greet for the 'scary' reaper. Standing next to Carding, the young huntress looks like a child holding a weapon. He accompanies Ruby to the Queen's presence. They meet the Queen surrounded by servants in the throne room. Ruby stand below the stair and bow. A woman with blonde hair, blue eyes and silver hair with fair skin lay comfortable in her black-ish gold chair. She wore a long white dress covering her body, only exposing head. Next to the Queen was Ruby's dear old friend Velvet Scarlatina. She sheepishly waves hi before turning serious.

"My majesty, I have return from Atlas" Ruby announce to an uninterested Queen. "We have concerning matter to discuss"

"At a later date" Responded the Queen.

"Atlas nor Mistral will wait no more" Ruby warn "And Vacou denounce the peace treaty, it will be suspended soon"

The Queen twisted her face and scoff "Let them try!". She rises her arm with a book in hand. A brown book with a burn leather cover. The sight of the book made Ruby's skin crawl, not just because it looks strange but it smells like cat piss. Ever since that book was discover, it has turn our world upside down. It claims to have imaginable powers, but all it has done is cause our majesty to become sickly and paranoid. The Queen began to uncontrollable cough and dismisses Ruby. The young huntress follows order and bows. Exiting the room, wishing she could argue back and tell her that this path will only lead to more destruction and bloodshed. But Ruby knew her place in the world. Not to think but follow orders. Plus, she could never disrespect someone with pureblood. Pureblood, the concept gave Ruby a headache. True be told, she was never the smartest one of team RWBY but she never like the idea of treating others like lesser bean base on race or blood. Ruby curse under her breath, too tire to deal with anymore problem. While heading towards her room, she notices Cardin following her steps. "Please tell me you have some good news". His eyes fell. Ruby knew what this meant but told him to continue.

"The Queen had another downsize to the military. Ruby, you have to do something or Vale will be put at risk" said Cardin. The same problem once again. How many times does Ruby have to bring up the same concerns to the consult?

"Anything else?" Said Ruby. Cardin took out a notebook with a page written from top to bottom with complaints. Ruby was definitely not in the mood for this. "Cardin, I'm dead beat, could we discuss this at sunrise?"

"Yeah, your right, I apologize. I'll leave you be ma'am"

"I'm not old yet Cardin" responded Ruby. Cardin laugh and parted way. Just in time for the huntress to reach her room. She enters and locks the door behind her. Glad to have return to her modest room. It was small and simple, the way she likes it. A desk for study, a bed and a window with a view of the city. Her room is on the third floor and it has a bird's eye view of Vale and the city wall that shelter us from the dangers of the outside world. A giant wall surrounding the city and blocks the beautiful view of the trees and the green patches of hills on the other side. She understood why we need it but why did it have to be so high. She looks up at the split moon and thought it look gorgeous. Some folks say the moon was useless because it was broken. She disagrees, just because it was shatter does not mean it no longer serves its purpose. It still provides light when night falls. A breeze blows by making Ruby shivers and she close the window; the light of the moon came in between the cracks of the wooden window door. She walks up to her desk and open the top of the lantern. Taking out a jar of oil and using a paper to rub a bit of liquid on the string. Finally grabbing the Firestarter, a device in which connect the flint and steel to be use one handed. After a couple scrape, the spark caught the string in fire, illuminating the room. Her eyes fell on a stack of papers and thought of her love ones. Maybe she should write to her love ones. She wonders how Weiss is faring. We could not meet in Atlas. She was working with her people in softening this rough patch the world was heading. Weiss was the smart one of the team after all. Ruby felt lost and useless in this type of situation but there was only so much she could do. She didn't even know what exactly was happening in the background. It was like solving a puzzle without all the pieces and the room was dark. Ruby shake her head in hopes of forgetting her worry. Taking off the black fur coat and hang it up on the wall. Next, was the leather armor she wore tightly around her skin. She always hoped of wearing a knight's armor but god know she could never handle the weight. Ruby keep hope of growing up tall and muscular by her mid twenty's. That's why she drank all her milk but no, life was cruel. Ever since she was a child, she had to look up when she spoke to others. Not much has change sadly. Lasts she hear, there was a rumor going around that a teenybopper likes to stroll the castle floor with a huge weapon. Life wasn't fair but she learned not to complain… much. She grabs the scythe and held it on her hands. It was her mother's scythe, hand made by her father. She places the scythe on the desk. The bottom of the scythe had the handle with a firm leather grip with a message inscribe above the handle. It said, 'For Ruby Rose: I may not be able to solve all your problems but I promise you won't face them alone'. Her mother had that message engrave the day Ruby was born. She didn't see her mother much growing up but that didn't matter now because she could always visit Patch on her free time. Ruby traded her cloths for a white nightgown.

"Knock, knock" A woman said. Ruby first instinct was to cross her arms around her bosom. She asks who had knock and Velvet responded. She had come all this way just to meet. Ruby open a passage for the faunus girl in. She cowers behind the door, making sure she was alone. Once shut in, Ruby offer her a chair on her desk which she took but look guilty in doing so "Sorry, were you sleeping?"

"Not at all" said Ruby. Rose lack under clothes and threw a simple but nice-looking red coat on top of her night dress. She was always self-conscience, even among other women. Probably because she never saw herself as pretty looking like most women. She grew up kind of tomboys. Tai once told her that Summer was the same way growing up. Velvet notice Ruby was lost in her thoughts and quietly waited to be address. "What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to welcome you back" said Velvet. She's calm but her eye averted Rose. Constantly keeping vigilance. Her two feet steady and her hands grasping her rope. Obviously, something was bothering her.

"Velvet, do you have troubling thoughts?"

"What? No…" Said Velvet but she fools no one, not even herself. Ruby offer an ear for her friend trouble. Velvet when on to express her deep worry for the Queen health, physically and mentally but Ruby said that she just need time. The Queen has recently lost her husband after all. The faunus girl furiously shakes her head and when on and on about the book. It was evil, she calls it. She was adamant in calling this book out of this world. The book has been the key subject of many people. No one knew what the book was about. One must be personally selected by the Queen to get a glimpse of the content inside and Velvet was selected. Ruby ask Velvet for any hints on the knowledge of the mysterious textbook. It was outlaw to learn about the book content but this only fuels her curiosity. The Queen said that the texts in this book was too dangerous for the public. If Ruby knew more information about the book, maybe she could ease her friend's worries but she would be lying if she said she was not interested in knowing the hidden knowledge the book contains. Probably shouldn't asked her that. Velvet muscle tense and her hands began to shake. After a couple minute she looks at Ruby deep black eyes and made her promise that whatever she shares will be keep between them. Ruby promise to take this secret to her grave. Velvet would open her mouth but no words came out. Shaking her head once more before saying and repeating the word, 'The dead'. How they were created and how to control them. Ruby stay calm but was flabbergasted. She must of hear that wrong. Humans are not meant to wield that kind of power but Velvet reaffirmed. The dead respond to that book in strange ways, they won't attack the the queen when she held it. Nothing the young huntress would say could keep the faunes girl calm. Not until she vows to speak with the majesty herself, only them, Ruby saw the calm return to Velvet eyes. At early sunrise, Ruby Rose would personally investigate the book. We change topic after that, something more lighthearted. We talk about team CFVY. Velvet explain that her teammates weren't too excited to join the government. They enjoy being free and not be bound by rules and regulation. Sometimes Velvet felt like she was the only one who was pushing for something bigger. We talk a little bit more but it was difficult for Ruby to keep her eyes open. Her guest notice and apologies for keeping the huntress up so late. It was ok, it felt nice talking to a friend Ruby said. We got up to the door but she would take tentative steps going outside. Velvet turn to give Rose a quick hug before leaving. Ruby lock the door and lets out a tiresome yawn. Ruby needed some time off after this. She wouldn't mind visiting her parents on Patch. She drops on her bed but forgot to turn off the candle. It'll be fine she said. Ruby could always buy another one. Closing her eyes and feeling her mind drift away. A long and stretch out pause of silence fill her conscious. Until a knock disturbed the peace. Again, and again the ruckus become louder. The loud banging against the wooden doorway startle the sleeping huntress. With a foggy mind and tire eyes opening to complete darkness. The candle had run out and the moon brightness had disappeared. Strange, the moon was high on the sky. Someone knock again and call the huntress. It was Cardin and he sounded hysterical. Ruby rise from the bed in a zombie state. She wobbles a bit but planted a foot firmly on the ground and made her way to the door. Answering like a grumpy old grandma "Cardin? Is the middle of the night?"

"I apologies but we have an emergency" Said Cardin. His voice was shaky. "Velvet was found death, and the Queen was shot by our own men". Ruby felt a thunder travel her whole body getting such news out of the blue. This had to be a tasteless joke. Rose just spoke to Velvet herself not even a minute ago. No, she felt asleep, it must have been hours. Ruby told Cardin to take her to the incident and we both ran up to the upper level of the castle, reaching the Queen's room. On the way, Cardin explain that the Queen had violently stab Velvet on the back of the head. The guards herd the scream and they walk into the room to find the Queen having a violent episode. The Queen proceeded to ran at the armed men with a knife and they shoot, claiming self-defense. This matter was more complicated. They shoot a pureblood. Consequences will be meet, right or wrong.

Maids and noble man stood by the Queen's room. Wonder for how long we will be able to hold off the details of the incident. She walks toward the guards standing outside the room and order them that under no circumstances, no one should enter the scene of the crime unless specified. When entering the majesty room, the first thing anyone would notice was how beautiful the room was. A huge bed to the side, her own bathroom and two large windows to our side. It was beautiful, or it should've been. The walls were cover blood. Two armed guards stand next to each other, pale skin. On the other side of the room was Velvet body set up on the table with holes on the back of the skull. The Queen was up against the wall with an arm across her stomach. Crimson red stain on her white dress. Cardin offer to look for a doctor which Rose nods. After he was gone, the huntress examines the room. Behind the majesty were foreign words written with blood. Whose blood, Ruby would rather not know. Strange symbols, words and eyes spread throughout the wall. In the middle was a triangle the size of a large double door with an eye in the center. Ruby tries her best to make sense of this but the only thing that was close to comprehension was the texts 'vwxfn rq uhshdw' but it was nonsense. the thought of that art being made with blood made Ruby's stomach turn. Dear lord, the image of Velvet kicking and screaming was stuck on her head. The sight was repugnant. "they're coming, I know they are" said the Queen. "I can hear them, crawling in my head. They have woken from a deep slumber and now we are all going to die!". Even though Rose may not look it, she did hold disdain toward the woman in front of her. Committing a crime towards the nicest person Ruby has every meet was unforgivable. The Queen will probably get off scot-free but never again will Ruby look at her with kind eyes. She approaches the Queen and extended her hand.

"My majesty, please place the knife down". The Queen wildly slash the air whenever the huntress got too close. Denying a peaceful resolution. Ruby was preparing herself forcefully disarm her but before she could act, the bloody triangle on the wall loudly crack and burst. A gust of wind push everyone down. Ruby had wonder what happen and did a double take to see a tall lean man that lack any hair on his body. His skin was blacker than black and his skin texture was rough like stone. The man almost resembles a pharaoh. White eyes and no shame in sight giving that the thing was naked. Behind the anomaly was a long stretch hallway with elaborate designate of black metal construction and flashing lights. Ruby had fought and slay many Grimm in her life, losing fear of the dead, but every time she lay eyes on this thing, it made her dizzy. If indeed this was a dead, is not one she has ever seen. Luckily, all Grimm are the same, mindless creature that attack on sight. Therefore, she must strike first. Ruby touch her back but she had accidentally left her weapon on her room. She may have to use her own strength and semblance to defend her comrades. She was preparing herself for a fight but completely halt when she saw the anomaly moving his lip.

"I do not wish to fight you" said he "I'm nothing but a passenger in this world". Ruby lost her footing when the dead spoke. It spoke like a human; it made a structure sentence like a human. What was going on. She felt like her world was slowly crumbling. She turns towards the armed guards, but they blankly stare at nothing and no amount of yelling could snap them of their trance. The Queen on the other hand was lying face down on the ground, surrounded by a pool of her own blood. The anomaly walks towards the majesty fixated on the woman. "Thirsty for knowledge and a strong will to live. Are you sure you want to travel this path?" He asks the Queen. She never responded but the anomaly nodded. "Then you should have it". He picks up and carry the leader of Vale on his arms. Ruby would stand up and face the anomaly. The thing would look at the girl and warn her of danger but the warning was ignore. Rose was preparing herself for a fight but she hears a clank and a loud bang sound. pain immediately travel her whole body, rendering her immobile. Two bullets shoot and penetrated her skin and her body fell face first to the floor. Her world spin and moving became impossible. The two armed man were still in a trance. Ruby just watch the strange anomaly carry the queen and they disappear into thin air. Leaving Ruby to question if she was ever there.

* * *

**Btw Ruby's eyes are purposely black for this story.**

**Hey, just a heads-up. English is not my native language therefore I will be making plenty of mistake. I****f you believe a part is rush or too vague or too descriptive. P****lease don't be afraid to point them out. I'm still learning and improving. Thanks.**

**Most chapters will be short and I'll probably take my time in updating this story. I'm a slow and uncreative writer so yeah.**

**(Updated for the million times lol)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The ocean floor rock the ship back and forth. One man, Captain Tide Blackstone stood on the quarterdeck watching the dreadful night. The moon was in hiding and the captain had to relied on the minimum light and his compass. The black sea almost felt alive, like it wants to swallow the ship to the bottom of the ocean floor. Blackstone trace his scar across his harsh face. From his forehead, crossing his milky right eye to his chin. The injury sting and burns and it wasn't the sea breeze. It tends to hurt when monsters were nearby. A rush of wing blew Blackstone worn out hat and the compass on his hand began to wildly spin. the boat hit a bump, tilting the ship a bit too much to the left. The crew on the floor slip and fell but no one felled overboard. The ship rock right and fix itself. From the ship's cabins, a man rushes out. Bearing a sword in one hand and a strange metal scythe wrap in red sheets on the other. Ran up to the quarterdeck with a panic look on his eyes "What the hell was that?" the man asks.

"You ain't gonna like the answer" said Blackstone.

"Was it a grim?" said the man. He shows no fright for such horrible creatures but that's to be expected from a huntsman. He never indicated he was one but you could tell from the way he carries himself.

"What we hit, was very much alive" said Blackstone. This cause the man to become alarm. "What yer name again"

The man hesitated but responded "its Qrow". The Captain properly introduce himself and question the man. Why had he come in the middle of the night to such a remote island like Patch. Qrow responded with an offer. He'll answer Blackstone questions if he answers his. Blackstone agrees. "Now, you mention a monster living in the water?" said Qrow. "You ever seen it?"

"Aye, I seen it. Look at what it did to mah face" Blackstone said. Qrow look at his define scar across his harsh face. This intrigue him to oblivion. The huntsman was on the edge of his seat waiting for the answer. "It was… The Kraken!" said Blackstone raising his voice for dramatic effect. Qrow was left speechless before he blew up with a barrel of laughter.

"You crazy old coot, you really had me going there. Man, you really need to lay off the sea water"

"Ugh, that's what everyone says" Said Blackstone "Its ok, I wouldn't believe it myself, but I saw it with mha own eyes". Qrow wasn't sure if the captain was the most reliable source considering that the damage done to his head may have effect his brain. "I thought no Huntress could leave Vale after the massacre in the castle" Qrow did not seem all too happy with the question. Making Blackstone gulp. Last thing he wanted was to piss off a man who could slice his head off. The huntsman pulls a small cigar and a match to light it up.

"I'm taking my niece out of vale, back with her father" said Qrow.

"Not illegal for folks to leave Vale, unless" said Blackstone. Qrow gave a small nod to confirm. There was an unusual amount of people that trigger after the incident in Vale. The government at to step in and collect people who had their powers awakens last night. Forcefully brought in for question, or worst. News spread like a colony of anthills when it gets damage. A missing Queen, people shooting and killing each other, even hear folks jump from the roof of the castle. Strange times we're living. "That's scythe belongs to the reaper. My question to you is, why do you have it?" said Blackstone pointing at the weapon. Qrow extending his arm and pressed a trigger on the scythe and the weapon try to close but it was heavily damage and bent.

"I'm passing down the weapon to her family" Said Qrow. "She was on the castle when the incident happened. Doctor told me that she was shoot in the back by her own guards. Survived the impact, but it became too infected and…" he trails off. This had come to a shock for the captain. One of the most famous huntresses, Summer Rose was… Dead.

o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o

Ruby Rose was walking back home from the pier. She had stop by Blackstone shipment this week. Her family was very poor and couldn't afford a lot. Blackstone, after meeting her uncle so long ago, offer a helping hand to her family. He is a very kind man. Always bringing food for the coming days or supplies for her father shop. Ruby carry a basket on her back and a bucket of water on her hands. Sinking her bare foot on the soil of earth. Sweat gathering on her old white bandanna. She walks and with her little eyes she would spy on the wears other store display. The expensive meat looks good, the wine and alcohol always had her curious and most importantly the clothes. Some look stunning and felt soft to the touch. She would always look with envy; more economical women would flaunt such beautiful dresses she could never afford. Life for a commoner was not an easy one but it has taught her how to be resourceful. Gathered old, tatter cloth people would throw out and stitching them back up to make one dress. It looks strange admittedly. Dresses made of different fabric, textures and colors but it was the best one could do. Her father's shop was next to the house. Wide door displaying a couple furnace always burning to signal the store was open. Ruby when home and station the luggage on the kitchen. Opening the basket to reveal this week supply. A steady diet of salmon, once again. Poring the water on the pot and taking out the fish and vegetable. She debones the fish with a knife and gather all the ingredients. Grabbing a strange device her father had made. It was a small handle of metal with mechanisms inside. She would press a trigger and a small spark would appear on the top. Ruby insert dry hay under the wood and through tedious work, the hay eventually turns black. Blowing on the burn area, the fire grew. Ruby threw all the ingredients in the soup. From time to time, she would get up and spin the soup and add extra ingredients. When it looked ready, she served some on a wooden bowl and walk out of her home and visit the blacksmith shop. A furnace on fire, metal scatter around and many strange weapons where across the shop. My father had his back turn, raising a hammer over his head and smashing two pieces of metal together. She had expected to find her father here, it was his job after all, but not the person standing behind him. It wasn't clear until his voice was hear. It was Sable Landgrave, the leader of patch. It seems that Ruby stumble in their conversation unnoticed.

"I believe she's ready, I don't understand your hesitation" Said Sir Landgrave. Speaking of a mysterious girl but Rose knew who he spoke of.

"She's not going and that's final" Rose father responded. Landgrave cup his has into fist but remain silent. Quickly turning and almost tumbling the young girl. The surprise turns his grim sour expression into a smile. Welcoming Ruby with open arms. He was known and respected for his reputation, ruling with an iron fist but he has always treated Rose and her sister with kindness, even lending a helping hand in their time of need. Rose always had the suspicious feeling that Sable only help them because of her mother's legacy.

"Ruby, have you heard of the terrible news" Said Landgrave. He explains that he just got back from an incident, a crime was committed. A husband murders his wife, claim that she had become a monster. Sable faked a weep and look at Rose. "I saw his poor dear old wife face smash and people still want to lock him up. That's a slap in the wrist if you ask me"

"I wouldn't feel safe knowing that man could roam the streets again" Rose spoke quiet and timidly.

"No one would Ruby" Said Sable. He looks downright serious, intimidating in fact. "If you were in my shoes, what would you do?"

"M-maybe a severe punishment" Said Ruby. Sable smiles stretch ear to ear and savor the thoughts. He asks the girl for the worst punishment she could think of. After a long pause she thought out loud "Flaying". It wasn't until the metal piercing sound from an angry father that brought silence to the shop.

"Store close" Said Tai. Directing the comment to the only customer in the shop. Landgrave could almost feel the tension and decided to leave. Patting Ruby head before exiting. Tai stare at Rose with a blank expression. It was hard sometime to figure out his thoughts. Was he angry, upset or surprise. Rose place the bowl on the table and decided to no longer disturb her father. Before exiting, she heard her father's voice once more. "To you think your punishment fits the crime. Is that what we do now, revenge?". Ruby decided to pick her fights, and this one was not one she would win. "Fools give full vent to their rage but the wise brings calm in the end". Ruby never acknowledge her father as she exits the shop.

* * *

**(Updated)**

**Oops I screw up big time, accidentally posted the prologue on to chapter one. My bad****. I'll come back and keep fixing the grammar. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ruby Rose feet would steep on spiky stick to no effect. Grown accustomed to the tough exteriors of the outside world. The forest at early sunrise was something to marble. The mist on the ground, the wet trees and leaves, the smell of nature. Ever since she was little, she loves the great outdoors. Nothing beats a walk on the morning. Patch was a lovely albeit small place to live. A small village on a little island apart from the kingdom of Vale. By virtue of being a small village, it was hard to keep secrets. The rattle in Yang's room in the early morning woke Rose up. She had no intention on following Yang again but she couldn't help it. Her sister walks with a purpose and the confidence to take the world single handedly. Armor top and metal plate on the side of her legs. Bright yellow hair that sway with a piece of cloth wrap around her knuckle. Ruby knew what she did and it made her a little bit envious. Why would 'he` give her the time a day but completely ignore her. Chasing the broken leaves and branches on the grown. Loud thumps getting louder. Finding a man hatching away. Sweat ran down his face all the way to his old white shirt. blonde hair would stick to his forehead. Rose father, Tai, frequently collected wood for the shop. Yang stood behind Tai and took a fighting pose. "This is it, old man". The old man in question finish chopping wood. Pieces of long thick log were stack up on a sliding cart with a rope attach. Upon hearing the voice of his daughter. He settles the axe down and wipe away the sweat on his face with his shirt. Reveling his chest. For a man his age, he was fit.

"Aren't you tire of getting your ass kicked" Said Tai. He is a talented blacksmith, not a fighter. He never received huntsmen training or he claims. My sister launch toward Tai. Two arms up covering her face, similar to a boxing style. Throwing punches with no rhyme or reason. Tai took steps back and easily dodge every swing which made Yang throw faster punches, putting no weight behind them. Tai grab her arm and use her own momentum to flip her around. Landing on her back, flat on the ground. Yang pull her knee up to her head and kick up. Landing on her feet and began to attack again but no punches connected. She grabs his shirt and attended to hold the man still. Tai let the shirt slip up and jump back shirtless. He made small jump on the spot and began to shadow box. Taunting the young girl with bright yellow hair.

"This is stupid!" Said Yang "Why don't you fight me!"

"I told you, I don't fight brats" Tease Tai. The girl face gave a deathly glare. Eyes changing red. Ruby only seen her sister power a couple time through her life. Tai did not look scare but Ruby was. Yang started her unplanned punches but this time she throws a couple kicks that when over Tai head. He dodges the punches and kicks while stepping back. Tai keep jumping back until a tree block his path. Yang took notice and pull back her right arm and throw a powerful punch. Tai simply duck and Yang punch the tree. Ripping a huge chunk of wood. Making a loud ripping sound. Yang pull her fist back and rub her knuckle. It was obvious that she was in pain, hugging her fist. Her eyes turn back to normal. Was she tired already or was the pain too much to handle.

"See what happens when you use your fist and not your head" Said Tai. Inspecting her hand for any serious injury. He follows the bruise marks around Yang hand and found splinter dig in her skin with small cuts. Pressing on her knuckle, Yang body jerk.

"This is your fault, all you have to do is fight back" Said Yang. Tai press harder on her knuckle and Yang let out a low yelp. "Hey, watch it!"

"You're going to be ok, dummy" Said Tai with an air of calmness and a frail smile. "You should still get this check out"

"No thanks to you" Said Yang. Turning her back against Tai and Kicking the dirt in frustration. "Why can't I go to Beacon. I'm ready you know"

Tai saw how much it bothers her daughter and stood in front of her. Lowering to his knee. "Yang, you're the stronger person I ever fought against. No one could take you head on, but the life of a huntress is not an easy one. You're never going to have a fair fight"

"Grimm aren't that smart"

"There are worst things out there you know. I just want you to be prepare". Yang did not respond. Her confident expression had wavered the moment the match ended. The feeling of being defeated was a hard pill to swallow. Yang always acted like she had something to prove, a chip on her shoulders. Swatting Tai hand away before taking her leave. Once Ruby saw Tai alone, she decided to bail. Hiding in the bushes. Slowly and silently she would crawly. "Ok Ruby, you can come out now" Said Tai. Ruby jump to reveal her location with a gasp while Tai laughs. "Follow Yang, she's heading home".

"Ok, that's a good idea and all but hear me out because I have a better one" Said Ruby. Rubbing her hands together "How about you spar with me?". The question fell on deaf ears. Tai when back to work, picking up logs of tree and setting it up on a sliding cart. Ruby slowly and nervously walks up to her father "You know, I'm not getting any younger?"

"I'm aware"

"Sooo… how soon will I GET MY HUNTRESS TRAINING!" Ruby blurted out to her father. Tai body seem to go tense, almost rigid. He drops the log and turn to look at her daughter with wide eyes.

"You know, there are many jobs a smart girl like you can do" Said Tai. This was the moment that Ruby Rose realize something. Something that she suspected for a very long time.

"You don't want me to be huntress?" Said Rose. Tai open his mouth but no word came out. Ruby felt betray. For so long she keeps hope that one day, one day in this miserable island she calls home, she would leave and continue her mother legacy. Tai try to apologize but it was Ruby turn to fight back. "Y-you can't stop me from become a huntress!".

"I'm sorry Ruby but people with no semblance can't be, you know" Said Tai. Rose knew this but she maintains the sliver chance of maybe, she was the exception. "Oh, sweetie don't cry"

"I'm not! I'm just allergic to liar" Said Rose. Even if she said she wasn't going to cry, she was being dishonest. She felt the waterworks coming. Before humiliating herself further, she decided to run off after her sister.

* * *

**(Updated)**

**Sorry for the long wait. The average chapter length will be around 1k.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Step after step she felt the girl behind her like a shadow mimicking her every movement. Once they reach Patch she imagine Ruby would wander off like she would but today she been a bother. Yang had enough and turn to her younger step-sister with a scowl, making Ruby startle. "Don't you have anything better to do!"

"What's wrong, am not bothering you" Ruby quickly defended herself. Making a scowl of her own. One that did not match Yang's very own but the best scowl she could muster.

"Why don't you go and hang out with your girlfriend" Yang always like to poke the bear. She was good expressing herself in general. Picking the right words to hit a nerve, which she did. Ruby repel back and try as she might, her facial expression reveal how much does words bother her.

"She my best friend and she's at less nice to me!" Ruby retorted back with a little venom in her voice.

"Could of fool me. Seriously don't you have any guy friends. Don't you know how weird that looks?" Yang relentless mock succeeded. Ruby call her step-sister an idiot before walking away. Head held up, until she was out of sight. It seems that over the years the relationship they once had, had fracture. Sometimes it really felt like Yang hated her for no other reason than Ruby existence. The young red head girl had no intention on bothering the only other person that would give her the time a day. That was until someone who's name rhyme with fang made her felt like poop. Heading to Central Park, Ruby visit a beautiful big home. She knew that her best friend had status and money. Normally she would knock on the door but the maids would send her back home. Ruby sneak around the corners of the home and pop her head on the window. Spotting a girl invested on a raggedy book. A knock on the window was all it took to grab the girls attention. When she spots Ruby, she forms a large smile. Running towards the windows and sticking her head out. "Ruby! What are you doing here?". Rose open her mouth but no words came out.

"I'm sorry Olive, I shouldn't be bothering you when you're studying but-" Ruby was interrupted with a hug. Olive notice that her best friend was upset and got worry herself. She climbs out the window and took Ruby's hand, running off. This caught the little red head off guard. Olive is such a stick in the mud most of the time. Ruby had to force her friend to do anything remotely fun. Olive ask who did it and started naming name. Ruby became quiet when Yang's name was mention and quickly change direction. She begs her friend not to do anything stupid, yang was strong and hotheaded. They found Ruby's older half-sister by the usual hang out spot for the 'cool kids'. Surrounded by their peers. Yang sigh when she spots Olive dragging Ruby along. She mocks the two girls by calling them the lesbos. The kids giggle and laughs just like Yang had hope. Olive walk up to the older bully and place a finger on her chest.

"I told you once and I'll tell you once more, I'll keep coming back until you start treating Ruby with respect. You don't know how lucky you are!" Said Olive. This wasn't the first time having this argument and probably won't be the last. Yang for the most part ignore our retort and almost walk away from the fight but Ruby knew it was not over. Olive was smart, the smartest person the red hair girl has ever meet. She knew the best way to get a rise from Yang was through her peers. "You think you're so tough but true it, you can't even make Tai fight you seriously. I hear that he completely humiliated you last couple times, is that true?". A crowd had form and in a collective they said "ooh" when Olive Taunt one of the most popular girl's Patch. Ruby's hand started to shake when Yang's eyes turn color but Olive held her hand tight. Ruby always admire Olive, she was fearless. She could stand up to some with power when she was human herself. Yang in an act of retaliation grab the book Olive was carrying. There was a small struggle but Yang use her strength to push the girl to the ground, landing feet up.

"Just cause your dad rich doesn't mean you can run your mouth like you own the place" Said Yang. Then it hit her, a grotesque rotten smell attacks her senses. She pulls the book up close and gag when she found the source of the smell, throwing the book next to Olive. She dirt had smear the girl pretty dress but she only care about the book, clutching it with all her might. Yang still look furious when approaching the girl on the ground. Ruby in a state of panic ran fist up, prepare to defend someone in need. The blonde girl quickly threw a punch but was in shock when she did, she had reacted by instinct. Ruby fell next to her best friend but she wasn't quite sure. Her world was spinning after being punch. Everyone had scatter after the incident but two the girls remain. Olive held Ruby while yelling something to Yang. The elder sister look terrifies of the thought of hurting the younger girl and yell sorry before running off. The last thing she remember was Olive voice. Sweet and smooth while stroking Ruby's hair, just like her mother would, so long ago. The only vivid memory Ruby had of Summer was her eyes. Gray but not lifeless instead it was caring. One of the few times Ruby was happy.

* * *

**New chapter exploring Yang and Ruby relationship. Btw I re-wrote my Equestria Girls: Homunculus. Next story I want to make is the Overwacth one but I make no promises. Next chapter on this story will be better, that I promise.**

**C'ya next year.**


End file.
